1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to farm field equipment in the form of a mobile trailer to be towed behind a farm tractor and including rotary torque driven structures for conveying, air dropping, air stream separation of fines and lights, further air dropping and tumbling of harvested peanuts and final conveying of cleaned and partially dried peanuts into a hopper therefore.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of peanut harvesters and cleaners as well as other similar devices heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,193,746, 2,533,537, 2,851,829, 3,075,214, 4,416,334, 4,227,538 and 4,234,992. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.